Doomed to Love
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: Alec and Clary have been mortal enemies since grade school. To them, there can be nothing worse than the other. So, when his mother offers for Clary to move in temporarily while her parents are on a trip, will Alec and Clary succeed in their promise on not driving the Lightwoods to near insanity? Or maybe, just maybe, Alec might find more than just an obnoxious teenager girl?
1. Sworn Enemies

**This will be the story I'll write before I officially post City of Ashes. It's more along the lines of humor with our Mortal Instruments characters (Clary/Alec as a couple, of course) The only thing to this story is that it is strictly "mundane." Hope that everybody can enjoy this story!**

* * *

My sister was in Kindergarten and I in the second grade. We just moved back from England to New York after our father wrapped up an overseas job there in London- we came back during the early summer months and we straightened out our enrollment within the public school system. It was the first day of school and I was beyond excited to start my classes there. Isabelle, on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic about it though. Our parents literally had to carry her out of the house- Mom held her arms and Dad had her legs. I ran ahead of them as they carried poor Isabelle down the sidewalk, struggling to keep her in their arms. Although we almost lost her we managed to get to the school in one piece. It was something of a sight to see there- many kids were much like Izzy. They kicked and screamed- practically begged their parents on their knees not to leave them. Others, though, mingled about their summer vacation and caught up. Teachers stalked the premises, kids looking up at them as if they were mass murderers as they plucked the children away, telling the parents they'd be in their class before dismissing them back to their parents and would collect them again after orientation.

Mom and Dad settled Isabelle down. She stood on the concrete, looking evilly at any teacher who dared come near her. Her dark eyes were those of some kind of demon and I think she even bared her teeth a few times. Still, she was a lot calmer than from just mere minutes ago. My parents, on the other hand, looked worried. Not the kind of worry the other parents- that was leaving their kids and afraid they'd get hurt or cry. They looked worried that Isabelle would hurt them or make them cry. Mom and Dad whispered about the hell Isabelle's teacher would go through, keeping her under a watchful eye until, suddenly, Izzy's dark eyes widened and a little smile came to her face.

"Robert, what is she looking at?" Mom asked. She stroked Isabelle's long dark hair, following the five year old girl's gaze. My mother's eyes settled on what Iz was looking at- another little girl just a few feet away from us.

The little girl was wearing a white dress that stopped just a bit over her knees and it had flowers on it that nearly looked like snowflakes; also, like Isabelle, she had the same black flats and a back pack with the cat, Lucifer, from Cinderella. She had red hair that shone like flames in the morning sunlight tied into a pony tail, curling wildly; she had freckled skin and a big smile that could have melted the coldest heart. Also, she had big green eyes the color of emeralds. The girl was laughing, twirling around in her dress, showing off to two parents who gazed at her admiringly- a white haired man and a woman who could have been her carbon copy. Also, she looked to be Isabelle's age or a little younger. Maybe she could be in Head Start for all I know.

Dad and Mom can't catch Isabelle- it's too late. She's speeding off towards the ginger haired girl who looked at her with big green eyes. Instead of the horror that usually overtakes somebody when they're being charged at, the girl meets her in the middle. My parents and the girl's parents watch Isabelle and the little girl chat, talking about their shoes and their identical back packs, squealing over the littlest things. Then, the two seal it off with a hug, arms slung around each other's necks. Also, my parents and I learn the little girl's name- Clarissa Morgenstern.

I smile evilly at the little girl. She gives me a look back. "Aren't you supposed to be in, like, Head Start? You're really short." I stand with my arms crossed. My parents stare at me, mortified. Clary's father and mother watch intently as if Clary would burst out into tears. Instead, it is something way different.

Clary walks over to me. She turns me around, having grabbed me by my back pack handle. "You're like eight, right? What's up with the 'Thomas the Choo-Choo Train' themed back pack? That's for two year olds!"

"I happen to like Thomas the Train Engine," I say matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe I like being short, then," Clary says. The Kindergartener reaches up on her tippy-toes, smiling a wicked smile. "As a word of advice, Alexander, SpongeBob is the thing now. Until you get rid of that creepy choo-choo train, you're gonna get picked on!"

I stomp my foot. "How do you know?!"

Clary smiles. "My big brother is in the third grade and my friend, Simon, is in the fourth! They know this stuff! Better get rid of that, loser-boy." With a flip of her hair, Clary skips to Isabelle who is giggling, looking content with her new friend.

"Shorty!" I yell.

"Loser-boy!" Clary croons, skipping away into the school behind a teacher after giving her mom and dad both hugs and kisses to the cheek. My parents give me looks of disapproval and I simply shrug. My mother kisses my forehead, wishing me a good day. My father does the same, bending down into my ear, whispering something.

"If she's anything like Valentine is, she's going to kick you around, Alec. What you start, she will finish," Dad warns. He ruffles my hair, walking off with Mom to return home.

…

We have recess with the Kindergarten class.

The Kindergarteners stay bound to the swings or the slide. They're not big or brave enough to attempt to cross the monkey-bars or climb the jungle gym. The only two exceptions to that are Isabelle and Clary- they're both on the jungle gym, chatting with the other second graders in my class. The two of them smile and laugh loudly, making all kinds of friends- befriending my friends. That includes Jordan Kyle and Sebastian Verlac; there are girls, too- Seelie, Kaelie, Aline, Maia, and another girl named Helen. That means two little Kindergarteners are on second grade turf.

I rush towards the jungle gym, trying to lift myself up and Clary and Isabelle laughs at my attempt to climb.

"You're really letting a Kindergartener beat you in climbing a jungle gym?" Clary asks. Her legs dangle from the darks, swaying to and fro.

I glare at her. "Stop putting me down!"

Clary chuckles. "You started it, Alexander!"

I finally reach the top, settling myself to talk to the girls- mostly tease Clary. "How'd you get up here, Shorty? Needed Jordan and Sebastian to help you up here?"

"I helped Isabelle after she helped me. You, on the other hand, took forever and a day to get up here with us," Clary says. She cracks a wicked smile, looking back to Maia who begins laughing and talking with her. "Loser-boy."

I roll my eyes. "Shorty."

"Loser-boy!" Clary exclaims.

"Shor-" I feel myself being knocked backwards and I tumble through the air, landing flat on my back in the wood chips surrounding the jungle gym. From above Clary and Isabelle stare at me, smirking. "That was foul play, Shorty!"

Clary shrugs. "You just got owned by a Kindergartener."

I stare at her with an evil glare, pushing myself up into a sitting position, shaking the wood chips from my hair. Right then and there I decided that I hated her- I hated her with passion.

…

At the end of the day we're all dismissed. I'm the first to my parents who are talking with the Morgensterns. Their oldest son is there; his dark eyes ever so vigilant for his baby sister or any bullies that could come her way. Moments later Clary and Isabelle run from the school, supervised by their teacher. The older brother scoops Clary into his arms, holding her in a tight hug and she does him. Even Isabelle wants to be hugged by the Morgenstern boy.

"Mom; Daddy! This is Isabelle Lightwood- my best friend!" Clary squeals as she's scooped up by Valentine.

Valentine chuckles. "I see. How was your first day, Clarissa? Was there any problems?"

Clary shakes her head. She simply glares at me in secret before she goes into detail about her day. Even Isabelle talks with Valentine, infatuated with my little sister, offering her a smile. "Mr. Morgenstern, I want to know if Clary can spend the night with us."

"I wouldn't see why not," Valentine says. "But it is up to your parents, sweet girl."

Mom and Dad look at one another. They nod and smile in agreement and automatically, Clary and Isabelle jump into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly. "Next weekend will be perfect, Valentine."

I pale. All that I didn't want to happen is becoming true. Isabelle and the midget are best friends- and now I'm stuck with her, too.

* * *

**Aren't you guys in for a treat the next chapter? Clary most definitely will be Clary- just a bit more amplified sarcastic attitude and will be loud. Extremely loud. She'll be the girl version of Jace, in other words.**


	2. Dooms Day

**Wow- I got more reviews for the first chapter of a story than I've ever had before! Also, I'm ecstatic that everybody thought the first chapter was funny *cough- Loser Boy-cough* Just wait until the end of this story- Clary's going to come in with the greatest line of all time (well in my opinion anyways.) Hope that everybody enjoys this!**

**Kelly Herondale: I updated!**

**greygirl2358: It's not liking a boy that Clary has to worry about- it's the boy that likes her and how it'll be handled. That's the only hint I'm giving. Also, I'm glad you thought the beginning was funny- also that Clary was funny. Just you wait for some Clary moments. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**divergentdinosaur: Alec/Clary stories are very uncommon- very much so. Now the only thing I'm doing is trying to make them popular- I mean Clary/Jace popular. **

**CerlueanCat: If you love Clary now, wait until a few chapters in. She'll be something else…**

**yoyoyo: The first chapter was back into the past. This chapter takes place in the future- Alec will be about eighteen and Clary sixteen. **

**46InfernalInstruments: You think you're in love with Clary's attitude, wait until you see her on into the story. She'll be something quite different….**

**ClaceandStelenaTMIDVD: Thank you!**

* * *

Allow me to give you the backdrop on Clarissa Morgenstern. She's been Isabelle's best friend since Kindergarten; her father is a notorious lawyer in New York City who gets litigious at the drop of a hat; her mother is a famous painter who is well known among the city's artisans; her older brother, Jonathan, studies at Harvard Law School to follow in Valentine Morgenstern's footsteps. You'd think she'd be a prim and proper little girl who wears dresses and sips at tea at noon…she's the complete opposite of that. She's a tomboy- completely and utterly in love with jeans, T-shirts, and magna comics. Also, she's loud, sarcastic, annoying, totally obnoxious, and a bully (just to me, though.) Isabelle thinks she's the best thing since high heels were invented; my little brother, Maxwell, thinks she's some kind of goddess put on earth to guide him; my parents think that she's an angel and loves her like they do us. Clary's widely respected in school by everyone with brilliant grades and has friends like no other- she just hates me, though.

I can equally say the same about her, too.

From downstairs I can hear Isabelle in her room talking to- you guessed it- Clarissa Morgenstern. I hear something that sounds like a laugh or a cry…I choose to believe it is a laugh. The last time Isabelle ever cried out like that was when Clary's parents were supposed to move but her father denied the position. That day my dreams were shattered. Anyhow, it's probably over the latest school heartthrob…maybe even Jonathan Herondale, my best friend. Isabelle talked about how "dreamy" he was, but Clary talked about him like a dog of sorts. I can't blame Clary for that, though. Not dating my best friend was the one half-way decent decision Clarissa's ever made in the ten or eleven years I've ever known her.

Irritated with the sounds of "OMFG" and "Girl says what," I finally throw down my text book and scatter towards the staircase. I stand on the tenth step, knowing that when you'd jump on it, it basically shook our home like an earth quake. I take a large leap, watching as the house trembles violently. "Isabelle, shut up! I don't know what the hell it is about the latest teen heartthrob or little desolate Seelie Queen's break-up with Jordan Kyle, but I can't take it! Especially you talking to that damned Clarissa Morgenstern!"

Isabelle screeches something at me. "Calm your ta-tas, Alexander!"

I huff. "Who said that? You or the living Raggedy Ann doll?"

Moments later I see my sister standing against the stop of the staircase. She looks irritated beyond belief- mostly because of Clary, though. You say anything against her best friend you might as well consider yourself dead or worse. My sister's dark eyes become black pools of fury and she says something to Clary. _"I'll call you back, Clare-bear. We have a bit of an issue." _Then, with that, she clicks the button to end the conversation.

I hold my hands up in the air, offering Izzy a crooked smile. Laughing nervously, I slowly back down the steps one by one. "Hey there, baby sister. I didn't mean nothing by called Clarissa a living Raggedy Ann doll- I'm serious." She stalks towards me dramatically and she bends her legs as if in a spring. "Oh, God… Mo- Mom! Mother! Mommy!" Isabelle springs into the air, arms spread out in the air as if she's ready to perform some kind of great wrestling move.

I attempt to move backwards quickly like they do in the WWE stuff- to let their opponent hit the floor and lie there in agony. I guess just dodging Isabelle isn't an option. She's over top of me, arms out, hands curled into those that would want to strangle somebody. Her face is red- the exact same color as Clary's hair- and her teeth are bared in some kind of growl. The girl closes her hands around my neck; her body slams into mine. Isabelle tackles us onto the tile floor, putting me into a head lock and winds her legs around my waist like some kind of vice.

Izzy's words are harsh as she mutters things to me. "While we're down here, let's have a little chat, Alexander." I feel an arm pop painfully and I yelp in pain, screeching for somebody to rip her off of me. After a few minutes or wriggling she finally loses her hold around my neck and I shake her off of me. Isabelle grabs handfuls of my shirt, trying to pull me back down to the floor but I scatter into the kitchen with a bloody arm where her nails scratched me, my shirt ripped, and breathing hard because I got the breath knocked out of me. There is my mother- she stands at the counter, chatting with Max over cookies and milk.

"Mo- Mom!" I scream, scattering behind her. I turn to my mother in times of fear. Most of that fear is from Isabelle, though. I've never been scared of anything in my life. I've tolerated the dark, bugs, horror movies, and anything that looked remotely gross. The only thing I've ever feared is my little sister because I knew from an early age she could hurt me severely- like the time she "accidently" knocked me out of our tree house and I broke my arm.

My mother's blue eyes widen. "Alexander, stop harassing your sister!"

I cower behind her. Isabelle stands just a few feet away, a steel rod from the fire place poised dangerously in her left hand like a sword. I point towards the enemy, making Max giggle. "It's her! She attacked me!"

Mom shakes her head, looking at me darkly. "You know Isabelle wouldn't have done anything unless you provoked her. You must have said something she took offensively." She dunks a chocolate chip cookie in her glass of milk, taking a bite out of it.

"So you're defending her, Mom? C'mon, I'm your oldest- the angel out of the Lightwoods. Believe me for once!" I wail. I hold my bleeding arm to my chest, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"No, Maxwell is the angel," Mom says quietly. She ruffles Max's hair and the little boy sticks his tongue out in defiance at Isabelle and me. "Now, as for you, apologize to Isabelle."

I stare at her with a look of disbelief. "But Mo-"

"Alec, I said now!" Mom scowls.

I bow my head, looking towards the checkered floor tiles. "Isabelle, I'm so sorry…that you're a crazy little asshole!" I turn away from my mother and Isabelle. Mom is screaming at me and then screams at Isabelle for yelling profanities in front of Max.

For a little while the world is silent. The only thing you can hear, though, is my mother talking to Max. "You're cute now, but then, when you hit your teenage years, you'll turn out just like your older siblings."

…

It is midday when we all gather in the dining room for lunch. Isabelle, still visibly fuming, sits next to my father; Max sits next to me, his grey eyes flickering towards me and Isabelle like we'd get into another fight; Mom sits ever so cautiously next to Izzy, something that looks like a rolling pin just at her right hand to strike us; Dad stares around, unaware of what is going on- better that he doesn't know, either.

Attempting to start a conversation, Mom looks towards Isabelle. "What happened today, dear? You seem pretty upset." My mother sips at a glass of water, her blue eyes cocked in question at her daughter.

Isabelle frowns. I've never seen her look so disheartened before. Something horrid must have happened to bother her this bad. "I was talking to Clary earlier…" Isabelle pokes around at her bowl of fruit salad, a somber expression in those big dark eyes of her.

"What happened? Did you two get into an argument or something?" Mom asks. Isabelle and Clary…the two girls never have argued. There was the occasional scrap about homework or boys- it was nothing like the heated arguments I had with my friend Jace or even Clary's brother sometimes.

Isabelle shakes her head. "No- there wasn't an argument… Clary's father has to go work in France for a long time. He wants Clary to come with him and Jocelyn since she's too young to stay by herself- also, since Jonathan is at school and can't be home with her."

Max's face becomes intense with worry. "How long will she be gone?"

Isabelle shrugs. "Two or three years at the most. I mean I can't go that long without her!" She falls dramatically back into her chair, groaning loudly.

I give a small whoop, throwing my fist up in the air. "Yes! Three years without Clary…" Dad glares at me, instantly restraining Isabelle who has tried to lunge at me. I mean I'm sad for Izzy; but, as for me, three years without Clary will be like Heaven! I haven't been this happy in years…

Mom shakes her head and smiles gingerly at Isabelle. "I knew you'd say that…" Mom has a look of knowing in those big blue eyes of hers. The kind that I do not like. "Isabelle, sweetheart, I talked to Valentine and Jocelyn just yesterday. They said Clary was devastated that she would have to leave…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Isabelle asks bitterly.

"Clary will be living with us temporarily," Mom says. Isabelle's shriek hits the air like a knife. She jumps up and down out of joy, a smile on her face as she bounces around the room. Even Max joins her, relieved his idol is staying here with all of us. "That means she'll live with us until Valentine and Jocelyn return from the business trip."

I sink down into my chair; pulling my hood over my head, face paling. I can't last an hour around Clary…so how will I take three years? I listen to my siblings' joyous shrieks only to hear a voice above the shrieks. Oh, you guessed it…

"_Honey, I'm home!"_

Clarissa Morgenstern.


	3. Clary: 1 - Alec: 0

**Oh, aren't you guys in for a treat this chapter! This is really where all the hell kicks off between Alec and Clary- even more so in the next two chapters to come. Also, I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews! I don't know how I'd be able to write without seeing them... Leave reviews, suggestions, or something that needs to be worked on- it is deeply appreciated! Now let the drama begin...dun-dun-dun!**

* * *

Now I'm lying on my bed, head beneath my pillow, my music player blaring Slipknot at its highest setting. I normally do this when I'm either ticked or trying to block somebody out- in this case I'm both. This is my coping mechanism…and will continue to be for the next three years until Clary gets the hell out of my house. Mom says it is because I am depressed most of the time but I ignore her- I'm not depressed or anything. I'm simply trying to conceal my feelings of pain and long-time suffering…most of which Clary has caused.

From over the sounds of Corey Taylor screaming gutturally, I hear the sound of somebody beating on the door. I groan, burying my head beneath the pillow deeper and deeper until I'm sure I'll suffocate. Maybe it's my mother and she'll go away… She usually gets the message if I don't answer her. But, instead of the knocking sound going away, it becomes louder and angrier. Huffing, I switch off my music player and I throw my pillow aside, sitting straight up in bed.

"What the hell do you want, Isabelle?!" I screech at the top of my lungs.

I hear a scoff, the beating of my poor door ending. "What did you have for breakfast this morning? Bitch Flakes?" Nope, that's Clarissa. She's the only one who can come up with this kind of stuff… Hah, Bitch Flakes. That's actually clever- Jace Herondale clever. "You've been holed up in that bedroom of yours since I got here and that was, like, what? Five, six, maybe seven hours ago?"

I roll my eyes. "It was eight hours ago, to be exact."

"Well big woopty-damn-do," Clary says. She's bound to be leaning against the door, looking at her French Tip nails Isabelle has given her. "Sorry for my lack of inconvenience for not noticing your hiding from me. It was something of…peacefulness."

"Glad to know, Shorty," I say. "It's been pretty nice without your presence. Speaking of your coming into my presence… Why are you here now?"

Clary coughs. "Maryse asked me to get you for dinner. Do you plan on coming or do you want to stay holed up in your little hamster cage? If you don't come I'm pretty sure Max, Isabelle, and I can polish off your dinner and dessert."

"I much prefer to stay holed up in my room than come out there with you," I reply. "You guys can surely have fun without me, can't you?" I fall back against my bed, closing my eyes as I kick my legs back and forth, trying to shut the ginger out.

I hear the thump of her body. She's sitting down in the floor, seemingly giggling. "You know, I wonder what it is like to be holed up in a bedroom with no bathroom… It must really suck."

I growl beneath my breath. "I can find a way to pee… Maybe out the window or something."

"What about Number Two, Loser-Boy?" Clary asks. When I don't reply back, I hear her begin to laugh loudly. "You didn't have that part planned out? You're such a genius, Alexander." With that Clary's voice fades, her laugh going with it. Then it just leaves me with silence and an incredible urge to relieve myself…

…

Clary comes back after dinner. She sits at the foot of my door, rattling off about how good dinner was and how my mother made the best lemonade. When she described it I was pissed and I did have to pee. For dinner tonight, instead of my mother's famous Chicken Italia, I had to settle for three packs of peanut butter crackers and a box of apple juice. I needed to pee but I wouldn't give Clary the pride of subjecting me to torture and even winning at that.

"I never tasted something so heavenly!" Clary shrieks dramatically. "How I wish you could have tasted it, Alec! Max, Iz, and I enjoyed your helping, though- split it between the three of us. Then, your Mom gave us her homemade lemonade and strawberry cheesecake!" Clary hits the side of the floor as if she's full, groaning loudly.

I huff. "Can you not talk about my mother's cooking?!"

Clary snorts. Completely amused in my agony, she begins talking and blabbering again- she breaks down the meal in detail. The girl talks about the food down to the last crumb. I groan, stuffing my head beneath my pillow. With an empty stomach and having to go and relieve myself, Clary's definitely winning the battle here. Still, I'll wait her out until she goes to bed. I'm sure she'll be in bed early tonight…

"You think you can wait me out, Alec?" Clary asks. She's giggling wildly… "Or do you completely give up and will you come out? I think I'd choose the latter if I had to pee and I wanted something to eat before I starved to death."

"No way in hell! I can wait you out until bed time!" I screech. I cross my legs, trying not to think of the toilet, food, and rushing water.

The ginger whistles. "You have a lot of spirit and you're stubborn- and I admire that. But we both know that you won't last another hour in there without whizzing your pants." Clary lightly pats the door in a good natured way before running down the hall, laughing this evil laugh that I know will result in some kind of pain, screaming for Isabelle.

Hours later everybody settles down. Mom and Dad are in their room, dead to the world; Max in probably in his room sleeping or reading Magna Comics with Clary; Isabelle is snoring loudly; I think Clary's asleep, too. In the air, though, is the sound of some kind of song. It's a series of squeaks and gushing ocean water…whales or dolphins- something of that sort. All of that has Clarissa Fray written on it in big bold letters. Torturing me to the point of peeing my pants with whale songs and calm ocean waters- that's classic. That's Jonathan Herondale classic! I wonder if she has been taking lessons from the boy- I'll have to ask later on.

With shaky knees, I pull back everything from the door and squeeze out the opening, literally hopping down the hall towards the bathroom. If I let my legs go I'll leave a big pee puddle on the floor and I'm sure my mother will not appreciate being stooped over on the floor with a bucket of Clorox and a scrubber. In the darkness, I see lights from bedrooms- they're dimmed and that probably means that everybody is sleeping. As I hop by I even peek in Clary's room to see that the red head is sleeping soundly, curled warmly beneath the comforters. Ecstatic that she's asleep, I barrel on down the hallway towards the bathroom. I kick the door open, noticing that the light is on and the room is still a bit steamy. More than likely Isabelle was in here not too long ago.

I stand over the toilet, unzipping my pants quickly. I relieve myself; feeling twelve hours of holding myself leave my body blissfully. I relish in the feeling of being able to come to the bathroom without being terrorized by Clary or anybody else, enjoying the silence when I hear a sound- a rustling sound. Paling, I watch as a hand reaches from the shower to pull off a towel from the sink.

I let out an ungodly screech, jumping to the side. The shower curtain flies open to reveal a very naked Magnus Bane, Clary and Isabelle's boy toy. His odd colored eyes are wide with surprise and I believe that his hair is sticking up on his head out of fear more than the hair jell that is constantly in it even if he does wash it. His mouth opening in a screech and it pierces the air. The naked nineteen year old jumps from the shower, struggling to wrap a towel around himself as he runs down the hallway, screaming. Damn it...how did the little bastard get into my house?! Clary and Isabelle are bound to have invited him when I was in my bedroom but I would have heard him, Max, and the girls screaming like banshees. It will remain a mystery.

"Eww! He peed on me! Alec peed on me!" Magnus screams, jumping down the hall like a bouncy ball. He cries and screams; he's bounding around like some mad man would. He attracts the attention of Clary and Izzy first. They scatter from their rooms, tired beyond belief, and they look very irritated.

Clary looks up at Magnus with confused eyes. "Who peed on you?" Her eyes flicker around, unsure of his words earlier. "Was it Church?" She points to the cat who is currently stalking the halls of our home, glaring menacingly at her like he's done every day since Clary first showed up here. At least the cat is with me- that loyal little beast…

Magnus shakes his head, clearly distressed. He points at me like a toddler would. "No, he did! Alexander peed all over me just as I was getting out of the shower!" He looks at me with irritated eyes, arms crossed over his bare chest, water streaming down his chest and back in steady streams.

Isabelle and Clary glare at me. Their expressions are deadly and I can tell they're not the happiest at this particular moment. Then out of the bedroom comes Max, rubbing his eyes groggily. Not happy in the least, his grey eyes flicker around in a death glare that is identical to Isabelle's. The nine year old stands next to Clary, staring at me with menacing eyes as my screaming has woken them from his sleep. Then, lo and behold, comes my parents. With my father in nothing but his boxers and my mother is half covered in a robe, it's obvious that we've interrupted their "free time" together. With six angry faces staring me down, I shrink away to nothing under their glares.

Dad, face bright red with embarrassment and anger, turns towards me. "We'll talk about this later, son." The dark haired man holds his face in his hands before he turns towards the girls who are stuck somewhere between angry and awkward. "Isabelle, escort Magnus to his room. Clary, will you be a dear and take Maxwell to bed?"

Both girls nod towards Dad and he smiles. He drops a kiss on Isabelle, Max, and Clary's foreheads before he turns towards my mother. The two grin like the Cheshire Cat at one another and Mom takes off running down the hall, giggling. Dad follows, running equally or faster. That leaves the five of us in the hall, unsure of what to say to one another.

"I'm taking Max to bed," Clary says. She's pale in the face, clearly done with all shenanigans for the night. The ginger throws Max over her shoulder and he's asleep in that instant, resting limply across my mortal enemy's back. Afterwards, Isabelle escorts Magnus to his room that is not too far from hers, installing him inside.

I slowly trail down the hallway, rubbing my eyes tiredly, having had enough with today's hell. I've had enough of Clary, for the love of God! In the darkness I make out my bedroom door, feeling comforted that I know when I go to sleep all of this will be a distant memory. Once again the Institute falls silent- the only sound that can be heard is the busy streets of Brooklyn, New York. Inside my room, I strip down to nothing but my boxers and dive into the bed. Comforted by the warmth of the duvet around me, I begin to sink off into darkness when I feel something crinkly beneath my arm.

I open my eyes, reaching beneath me only to feel what seems like a piece of paper. Confused, I grab the piece of paper and lean across the bed side table to switch the lamp on. The sheet of paper is stark white and crinkled from where I had lain on it. Then, on the paper, are words written by a careful hand in black ink.

_Clary: 1. Alec: 0_


	4. Alec's Inspirtation For Revenge

**I know I have some explaining to do…just not sure how to do it. Anyways, I want to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter! I can't believe everybody has reviewed so much for this story! I hope everybody likes this chapter because the drama is only getting started…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

"Magnus stopped by the house earlier with Kaelie," Jace says. The blonde boy dangles from the bar for chin-ups, smiling teasingly down at me. "He said you peed on him."

I groan, falling back against the blue mat. All anybody can ever talk about is the fact that I accidently peed on Magnus Bane. They talk about it like you would a murder or some big event… That's most definitely not the case. But, most of all, they talk about the little mastermind the orchestrated the entire scheme- Clarissa Morgenstern. I have to admit that she had wanted me to suffer in my room all night, but peeing on Magnus was a bonus for her… "It was an accident! Besides, why do you have to mention it at all? Can I suffer in my own humiliation alone?"

Jace laughs loudly. "It wouldn't be as funny."

"So I see where our friendship stands," I say grimly as I lay back on the bench-press, lifting the barbell slowly. "I just believe you like Clary more than me, Jace- me!" My eyes flicker towards Jace who gives me a distasteful look. Jace hates Clary with a passion as fiery as the sun. They've hated each other since they were young and I'm sure they'd prefer to keep their social status with one another as: mortal enemies.

"No, it's funny how she, the little genius she is, keeps schooling you. C'mon, do something to make her suffer," Jace says. "The Alec Lightwood I know wouldn't stand back and take shit from a midget with carrot-colored hair." The golden haired boy smiles evilly as he drops to his feet, muscles flexing as he puts his hands behind his head.

I cock my eyebrows. "What will hurt Clarissa Morgenstern? The little thing is damn near unbreakable."

"There are a couple of things that will hurt her more than anything- her art work and her hair. Remember the last time somebody touched her sketch pad?" Jace asks. He smiles at me; an evil glint is in his eyes. "Also, remember when her brother Jonathan chopped off her hair when she was in the third grade? Clary was pissed off."

I cough. "So you're suggesting that I go on a suicide mission?"

"Hey, it'll hurt more than anything. I'll even help you devise the plan!" Jace says excitedly. There's nothing more than he'll ever want to do than terrorize Clary… I suppose that last year's sleep-over incident sparked Jace's hatred even more. Before they were able to tolerate one another in the same room- they even made small talk. Now you better count on them arguing and in each other's faces when they're within a foot of one another.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask silently, staring towards my devious best friend.

Jace smiles this evil smile that would have made Satan himself tremble with fear. He sits next to me, whispering something into my ear, thinking that Clary would be listening to us. _"I'll pick up the hair dye…"_

…

Later that evening they're upstairs playing- Max, Clary, and Isabelle. They're in our training room, running around with shiny metal poles and what looks like a spring that gleams in the bright light. Max is taking down my training dummy with his small nine-year-old body, screaming a sound of victory; Clary is spearing my footballs with her metal pole that looks beyond sharp, deflating them; Isabelle, with her shiny metal spring, flings it out and captures Jace's own dummy, pulling it by the coil of wire back to her from its neck.

Struggling not to laugh, I knock on the door of the training room. All pairs of eyes come to me and I flash a smile towards them. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Max, his glasses askew, stands up from the padded blue floor. "We're playing a game! Clary, Izzy, and me- we're Shadowhunters!" The little boy scatters towards Clary who scoops him up and throws him on her back.

I cock my eyebrows at them. "So you're Shadow Hunting the training dummies? That doesn't sound right…" I walk towards my sister, drawing up the metal coil and I shake it. "What is this supposed to be?" My eyes flicker towards the training dummies. They have ridiculous faces painted on them- crude things with gleaming teeth and burnt flesh.

Clary huffs dramatically. "No! We're hunting demons!" She rolls her eyes before she drops to the floor grabbing at my brother. "Now I'm hunting another demon!" Clary makes the boy squeal, having him scatter away. The sixteen year old girl runs after Max, laughing in the process.

Watching the red head and the dark haired boy, I feel a smile come to my face. I watch them until I hear Jace's booming voice in the training room and he doesn't sound the happiest. When I turn to see him, he stands there with his football signed by Peyton Manning in his hands that are as white as they can be, gems all over it. "Which one of you hellions bedazzled my football?! My guess it was the Lucky Charms Bastard!"

Clary screams in disbelief. "Oh hell no! I didn't touch that thing, Herondale!"

Jace shakes the football at her. "This thing was what inspired me to start the football team! You destroyed it by bedazzling it with gems, you little carrot-color haired bitch!"

I watch in horror as Clary's face turns bright red- the color of her hair. "Listen here you dirty, copper colored haired man-whore…" Clary lunges towards Jace with all her might, letting out an ear shattering scream. The both of them tumble out of the room, a ball of kicking arms and limbs that roll towards the steps and down. I look over towards my siblings who are pale faced with angry eyes. Max, upset that Clary's been accused and that she's probably gotten hurt, scatters towards the wall and pulls down the first aid kit. Isabelle runs after him, smacking me with a powerful force behind her fist. I run after them, peeking over the railing of the stairs. They've been pulled apart from one another, looking rough. Jace has scratch marks on his right cheek and his left eye is bruised. Clary has a series of bruises up both of her arms and a split lip. Both got equal damage in their efforts to beat the hell out of one another.

Next to them is my father who is struggling not to smile, but uses some humor here and there. Mom stands in the background, dialing Jace's parents' phone number with an exasperated expression. Dad snickers. "I believe that there was a draw in this match… Now, why we wait for Celine and Stephen, care to explain why you two got into this little scuffle?"

"She bedazzled my football!" Jace screeches. "The one signed by Peyton Manning!"

Clary glares at him. "He called me a carrot colored-haired bitch! Plus I didn't touch his damned football!" She rises to her feet, raising a hand to her lip only to come back with her hand coated in scarlet. "I don't even own anything to bedazzle a football!"

Dad shakes his head. "Clary, don't use that language. Also, Jace, I know she wouldn't 'bedazzle' anything without a reason…"

"Like last year when she shaved my head?" Jace asks bitterly.

"Iz, take her into the kitchen… She needs to cool down," Mom says, coming up behind us next to Dad. "Go on, now…" Mom pats Clary on the head, pressing a tissue into her hand before Izzy takes her away from us.

Jace yells out. "Bitch!"

"Man whore!" Clary exclaims loudly. Isabelle, struggling not to laugh, pulls Clary into the kitchen. That leaves me with a confused Max, a bloodied Jace, and two mortified parents.

…

Jace's parents allowed him to stay with the exception that he apologizes to Clary. So, after a while, Jace came around and mumbled a sorry to Clary who, as it turns out, did not bedazzle his football. Turns out his girlfriend, Kaelie, did it. That didn't change the fact that she jumped him, though. With cold, emotionless apologies the two went their separate ways- Jace to the training room and Clary to Isabelle's room to sleep off a headache. That didn't stop Jace from utterly being an ass, though.

I find him in the bathroom, hunched over the tub with Clary's shampoo and a bottle of blue hair dye- the permanent kind, too. Hands dyed blue, he mixed half of the shampoo with the hair dye, shaking it profusely to mix the stuff perfectly. The look on his face was determined and something that had evil written all over it… I don't like that look in the least. Paling, I lock the door with my sweaty palms, fearing for our lives. This is suicide!

"Jace, it was your bimbot of a girlfriend who bedazzled your football! Why are you seeking a vendetta on Clary?" I stand against the door, mouth covered. I fear for my life, but Jace's mostly. Clary shouldn't be too bad on me if I didn't have any involvement in this…would she?

Jace simply smiles. "I'm teaching her a lesson."

I roll my eyes. "What kind of lesson are you teaching her besides you have a bad taste in hair dye? All she did was jump you and you fought back… I hardly believe you get to die her hair, Jonathan. You know that when she gets out of the shower with Ommpaloompa hair, your ass is grass?"

Jace laughs. "Sure, sure, sure…" He screws the cap onto her shampoo bottle again, wiping up the mess of hair dye and washes his hand to the best of his ability. "Clary will know not to screw with me after today…"

"Are you absolutely sure you know how you're going about this?" I ask quietly.

"What? Are you taking up for the carrot-colored haired bitch? As I recall you hate her with a passion… Are you crushing on Clary?" Jace smiles violently, arms crossed over his chest. "What, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm not taking up for her! I just really don't wanna die early!" I exclaim. "This is on you, though… Have fun in hell after Clary kills you." I huff, giving him a wave after turning from him, hearing his laugh boom throughout my home.

…

Around ten o' clock at night was one of the most horrific moments of my life. I was in my room, preparing to doze off when I hear an ear shattering scream all throughout the house. I rolled out of bed, head out the door to see Clary in the hallway with dark blue hair, her green eyes blazing with anger. In all my life I've never seen anybody so angry…

"It was you!" Clary screams loudly. Her finger points right at me. "You died my hair blue, you evil little witch!"

I shake my head. "No! I didn't do it! I swear to God, Clary!"

Then, with those words, we were rolling around on the floor in a fury of limbs and screaming- mostly screams of fear from my part. Just in that moment I knew that I'd have Jace's ass because I warned him not to do this, but I was going to have Clary's, too.

And I know just how to get her back.

* * *

**This was mostly a filler chapter until the next one. Next chapter I'm not sure whether you'll love or hate Alec, but Clary will be getting her just desserts. Also, in future chapters, what will our dear Raphael Santiago be doing?**

**Read to find out ;) Review…please? I'll be your best friend…**


	5. A-Cup

**If you guys enjoyed last chapter you'll love this one…and the next one- thank you for the ideas, CerlueanCat! Clary, in this chapter, will be without a doubt in a pissy mood. Also, the forms of revenge Alec will use are some past experiences from my younger siblings… That's right, my little brothers and sisters are masterminds. Hope everybody loves this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

Just after a couple of weeks they managed to get the dye out of Clary's hair. Mom and Isabelle stood at the kitchen sink, Clary sandwiched between them in a chair while they poured the color stripper over Clary's head and slowly, red started showing. Clary was overjoyed when Isabelle and Mom managed to get the blue out of her hair- she smiled for the first time in two weeks. It was a sweet sight, but that didn't change a thing. I was still mad at her and I was hell bent on getting revenge.

The curtains are thrown open and I hear Mom's voice booming through the room. I groan, rolling over in my bed. The last thing I want to do this morning is get up. School's been in session for almost a month and I'm still not used to getting up at five-thirty every morning. That doesn't stop me from formulating my master plan's though…

"Rise and shine, princess," Mom says in a sing-song.

I prop myself up on an elbow, cocking my eyebrow. Half asleep, I begin jabbering away. "I'm Alec, you know. Your little princess is in the room across from me, remember?" I rub my eyes, ducking back down beneath the covers.

Mom nudges me violently. "Get out of bed, Alexander!"

"Wake me up in another hour!" I groan, hiding my head in my pillow. "I'm tired, Mom…"

I hear my mother sigh, knowing it is effortless. Then, there's something in her voice I do not enjoy in the least. Her voice is far away by the time she replies to me and I don't like her words at all. "Just to let you know Clary is in the bathroom! I strongly suggest that you get up before Isabelle!" Mom has a point there… Once Isabelle gets in the bathroom you'll barely get her out at all.

I make myself roll out of bed, stumbling to the closet and I lay out my clothing for school. Then I force myself to walk to the nearest bathroom where I see the water is running and there are towels and wash cloths already laid out. Thinking that Clary mustn't be in here and that she's getting clothing, I shut the door and strip down, preparing to get into the shower after I grab a wash cloth. I smile victoriously, thinking that I'll be able to use the first of the hot water and I swing the shower curtain over only to witness Clarissa Morgenstern standing under the water, having not noticed my presence until I opened the curtain. I want to rip my eyes away from her naked body as horrifying as it was for me to see her, but again I was oddly fascinated.

"Alec, you freaking pervert!" Clary shrieks. She grabs the shower curtain, pulling it to her body violently and I watch as she falls to the shower floor with a loud _crack! _"Get out, asshole! Stop staring at my boobs! _Isabelle!" _Her face turns crimson- the exact same shade as her head. She lets out mighty shrieks of terror and irritation and I begin to scramble off, afraid to face my sister's wrath.

I find myself locked in the bathroom down the hall, sitting beneath cold shower spray because Max had already used this one since it is close to his room. Isabelle pounded on the door, yelling obscenities at me for not leaving as soon as I found out Clary had been in the bathroom to shower. As I scrub myself in Axe soap, I struggle to erase the images of Clary's body from my mind. I have no desire to so much see a girl in the nude- especially Clary. Isabelle would tell me I was gay and I'd wind up with Magnus in the future but I ignored that. Now all I can see is a naked, skinny body and her impossibly small breasts… They seemed nonexistent almost it…

I smile violently at the thought of the little run-in with Clary. The girl is self-conscious of her small bust and constantly chastises Isabelle for talking about them and trying to buy her padded bras and to convince her to get breast implants. If I was to send a message to her and the entire school, I'm positive that she'd stop terrorizing me. All it takes is a few of my friends and one or two of her bras and I'd have the best plan ever.

Snickering, I squeeze out some shampoo and start at my hair, laughing the entire time only to hear the door saunter open. Next thing I know the shower curtain comes down and I see Isabelle armed with a scrub brush and what looks like a permanent marker.

"Iz…what are you doing?" I ask hoarsely.

All the dark haired girl does is smile before she whacks me violently in the head with her wooden scrub brush four or five times. "You are so dead!"

…

In the end our mother never broke us up. She let Isabelle have free reign while she helped Max ready himself for school and made breakfast. That left me with a cut, bruises, and the words "I'm A Dick" written in marker across my forehead that wouldn't come off. No matter how hard I scrubbed it never came off and Dad said it was the industrial kind, too. I still got three of Clary's bras and a memory so descriptive I'll have the story spread across school before lunch time. That'll make up for hers and Isabelle's crap.

The girls walk across the street, waving Max off to the elementary school. They're happy and cheery as far as this morning's incident. I guess that makes for a better morning for them…if they don't find out my little master plan. I'm left to walk into the school building, my hoodie pulled over my head to hide the writing Isabelle left. People only glance my way because I'm usually rocking my hair wherever I go- now I'm covering up my head with a gigantic hoodie. As I stumble down the hall to my locker, I see Jace and Sebastian standing there, arms wrapped around their girlfriends- Aline Penhallow and Seelie Queen. Eyes snapping towards me, their brows rise up in suspicion.

"Having a bad hair day, Alexander?" Aline asks, cracking a smile at me.

I roll my eyes, twisting the numbers of my combination into my locker. I am mortally pissed right now and I really do not feel like explaining why I have "I'm A Dick" written across my forehead in industrial permanent marker. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Jace smirks. "What happened? Did the Lucky Charms Bastard get a hold of you?" He shifts Aline around in his arms, cocking his eyebrow in question at me. "You're pretty banged up…" With his free hand he throws my hood back, exposing the sentence written in the permanent marker across my forehead. Jace screams out, covering his mouth as he begins laughing. Sebastian struggles to keep a straight face, looking away. The girls, on the other hand, actually pity me.

"So was it Clary?" Aline asks with satisfaction. Aline loves Clary to no end… Those two are thicker than damn thieves. Not as close as Isabelle and Clary, but they're pretty close to each other… "This doesn't look like her work…"

I shake my head. "It was Iz… She beat the hell out of me after this morning's little incident."

Aline chuckles. "Well as much as I'd like to help you I have somebody to talk to." The girl disengages herself out of Jace's arms, scattering down the hallway wildly. She's running towards Clary, arms spread wide to draw her into a hug. "My Red's back!"

I huff, drawing my hood back up when I feel the pressure of somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turn back to see Magnus Bane behind me, offering a smile. "C'mon, I have some foundation. We'll fix that pesky little problem on your forehead…"

…

Before lunch time I have my head covered in foundation and also, I have Clary's bras pinned up on every bulletin board in the school with the words "A-Cup" written on a flash card above them. Also, I've spread the story of Clary's small bust across the school with only telling Jace, Jordan, and Sebastian. Jace was more than delighted to spread to word, Jordan was equally happy, and Sebastian took a little persuading but did it afterwards. So, when Clary now waltzes down the halls, Seelie yells "A-Cup" out loud and Jace cracks up.

Only thing is that Aline and Iz are out to kill me, now.

Lunch time was disastrous. Everybody was talking and as people walked by, they pestered Clary. Jace went as far as poking her flat chest when he walked by with his lunch tray. Clary was so embarrassed that she couldn't say a word or lift a finger… Normally she would have yelled right back and would have raised her fists, but it was a different story when she sat at the lunch table looking down at her food. For the first time since she was a little girl I saw tears in her eyes that streaked down her face.

"I think we've really got her back! Do you agree?" Jace asks from his place next to me.

I frown, peering towards their table. Clary is sitting between Isabelle and Aline; Iz is attempting to offer her some reassurance but it isn't working. All she gets is tears from Clary. "I think we hurt her too bad…" Don't get me wrong, I hate the girl, but I've done her a great deal of evil.

"This is coming from the guy who wanted to dye her hair blue for revenge?" Jace asks. "You have hated her since grade school…"

"I wanted to get back at her, not humiliate her," I say bitterly.

Jace shrugs. "Whatever… Just know that she's less likely to prank us back…" He inhales his burger, downing it behind a Coca-Cola. I stare down at my own food distastefully, unable to eat, ashamed of myself completely for causing this. I glance at Clary who is standing up, running full speed out of the lunch room with tears in her eyes. I gulp, looking towards my sister and Aline who points at her, giving me dirty looks. _You caused this, so end this… _

I nudge Jace. "I'll be back here in a few minutes."

Jace cocks his eyebrows. "You going after the Lucky Charms Bastard?"

"Yep… Wish me luck, Jace?"

Jace smiles cockily, saluting me like a military captain would a soldier going off into battle. I nod, stalking out the door. The hallway is silent with the exception of a few stray teachers on hallway duty. I can hear sobs ringing throughout the hall, doors swinging open and then shut violently. She's gone outside to the track field. I run after her, skidding to a stop once I'm outside only to see a flash of red taking off towards the outside bleachers.

I frown, running towards her. I can see her tiny form underneath the bleachers, leaning against the metal, tears streaking down her face, sobs wracking her body. Finally making myself move, I duck beneath the metal support bars and I settle on the ground about three or foot away from her. "Hey…."

Clary sniffles, sobs still making her body tremor. "H-h-h-h-haven't y-you d-d-done e-e-enough?"

"Clary, I'm sorry… I really shouldn't have done you that way." My eyes snap towards her and she's looking at me with wide emerald eyes. "Clare…" I run my fingers through my hair, huffing. "I'm really, really sorry."

"T-t-t-thanks f-f-f-f-for g-giving m-me the n-n-n-new n-nickname A… A-Cup. That r-r-really m-m-m-makes my s-s-s-self-esteem r-r-rise high," Clary says bitterly.

"I wanted to get back at you for beating the hell out of me…not humiliate you."

Clary scoffs. "W-w-w-well, d-didn't you j-just do a g-g-g-good job, L-L-Lightwood?"

I scoot closer to her until our shoulders are almost touching. Before I can realize what I'm doing I'm holding her hand to my chest, fingers intertwined. "Clary, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a royal pain in the ass and for being a douche. You know that I don't like you, but I wouldn't purposely get you hurt. We're…frienemies?"

Clary sniffles, looking up at me. "I…. I guess I'm sorry for being a bitch all the time."

I smile gently. "No worries, then. So…would you like to sit with me today at lunch? You can even bring the Devil and her minion."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Loser-Boy," Clary says.

I chuckle. "Then let's hit it, Shorty." I pull her up to her feet, giving her the time to dry her face before I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "So…what are we gonna do about Jace, Clary?"

Clary cocks her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well he caused me to have my brains beat out by you and he dyed your hair Ommpaloompa blue… Doesn't that deserve some revenge?" I ask gently.

Clary smiles violently. "I like the sound of that… I'll get the paint- pink at that."

"Very well… I'll get the fabric and the sewing machine…and his football uniform," I say quietly.

"I want to do a few things to his uniform. I just need my bedazzler," Clary says.

I cock my eyebrows. "Bedazzler? You mean you were the one who encrusted his football in diamonds and sapphires?"

"Who else would?" Clary asks.

I chuckle. "I think we're on the road to a _beautiful _friendship."

* * *

**That concludes this chapter… Next chapter it will be frilly pink things and a baby-pink Jace. Hope that everybody enjoyed this and I sincerely hope that you'll leave reviews for the next chapter. Give me the say-so on what you want done to Jace…I've already got some ideas from CerlueanCat. Review, please?!**


	6. Playing DIrty

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever… Yours truly forget to help pay the internet bill. I gave you a kind-of long chapter to make up for it and I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow for a second apology. Will everybody forgive me?**

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter- I'm glad everybody laughed, too. This chapter is the beautiful start to the Clary/Alec relationship! Next chapter Jace is getting his "just desserts." Also, while we're thinking about it, who's our star this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

"Alexander, sweetheart, are you sure you're feeling well?" Mom asks.

I look up from my place at the table, Clary's eyes still trained on Jace's uniform. I'm cutting out leopard pink fabric for the back of Jace's "new" uniform- right now I'm cutting out the _**P**_in Princess. Most of last night Clary and I stayed awake just to dye Jace's uniform hot pink with leopard spots- it took some work but we finished it about four or five this morning. Clary wanted it timed perfect with the big playoff's coming up since it is pretty much the most important game of the season. I can just imagine it now: Jace, running down the field, in a pink football uniform with leopard spots and a tutu. The team won't let him swallow that down ever.

I cock my eyebrow. "I'm fine… Why wouldn't I be?" I finish the first letter, tossing it to Clary who sows it into the back of the uniform perfectly just above Jace's team number- 05. "I mean I'm tired but I'm fine."

Mom takes in a deep breath, feeling of my forehead. Clary looks over at me and she gives me a look before my mother wanders towards Clary, doing the same to her, feeling of her cheeks. "Clary, you feel warm to the touch… Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the E.R if I need to. This is beyond normal for you two."

"Maryse, I'm fine," Clary says suspiciously.

From behind I hear Dad chuckle. "I told you that those two were going through phases."

"Phases that lasted nearly eleven years? I think not!" Mom exclaims. "Robert, don't you think Clary looks flushed? She's paler than usual… And Alec seems like he has some kind of virus. Dear, do you think they're becoming delirious from fever?!"

Dad rolls his eyes. "Maryse, they're working their problems out for the better of us… Or at least that's what Sebastian Verlac told me at Alec's football practice. Haven't we always talked about the day they'd become friends?"

Mom gasps. "I remember that but I always thought about it not happening! They argued like cats and dogs! Now they're side by side, working together. There's something wrong with them or they're up to something."

"I think that I'd choose the latter… Then again, those two are lunatics," Dad says as he stalks by Clary and me. Clary laughs gently, hitting Dad softly and he nudges her back. "I believe that they're becoming friends by the good Grace of God. I wouldn't question it…"

Mom glares at him. "Robert, I think that Clary wouldn't go from making death threats to being all friendly."

"Will you stop denying it?" Dad asks. He places glasses of water on the table in front of Clary and me. "At least they're not arguing. That's a huge feat for all of us. Besides; they've come together over common interests. That means something."

Mom simply rolls her eyes before walking off, gliding past Max who grabs her hand. "Mom, is hell freezing over?" With his face pale, he stares at Clary and me with terrified eyes. All Mom does is simply lead Max off, whispering something inaudible about Clary, Dad, and me.

Dad chuckles wildly. "Ignore her. You two just keep up whatever you're doing…" With that he leaves the kitchen, plunging Clary and me into silence. Besides the sound of the sewing machine and the work of snipping scissors, it is pretty quiet.

"You think Jace will get us back?" I ask, cutting out the next letter from the hot pink fabric.

Clary shakes her head in confidence, sewing the first three letters of _**Princess**_ into Jace's uniform. She smiles brightly, already beginning to laugh. "After this Jace won't have any dignity left. I'm sure that he won't be able to think of anything so evil."

I chuckle, allowing my eyes to flicker to her. "How do you come up with this kind of stuff?"

"My father taught me, actually. When I was little, Jonathan liked to pick on me unmercifully. He embarrassed me at school, crashed my sleepovers, and some more. Dad taught me the art of revenge," Clary says proudly.

I cock my eyebrow. "Valentine was a prankster? He doesn't look like the type to joke with people."

"He just said it was part of being a lawyer," Clary says. "The man left it at that. Next thing I know I'm pinning up Jon's underwear on the third grade's bulletin board and spraying juice on the front of his pants."

"You sound like a genius," I say quietly.

Clary scoffs. She flips her hair, making a dramatic sigh. "I'm surprised you never seen it before. Why are you just seeing it now?"

I roll my eyes, pushing her and she lets out a squeal, hitting the floor with a bounce. Clary huffs, grabbing me and I'm pulled into the floor beside of her only to have the two of us bust out into laughter that rings through the entire house. Also, strangely enough, it warms my heart.

…

Isabelle dragged Clary unmercifully to her cheer practice for the Spirit Squad- it also happened that today was the football team's practice. That meant I had a fan in the bleachers… I guess not so much a fan. All Clary really did was scream at Coach Herondale when he called legitimate hits on Sebastian and me when we were tackled into the ground. It was actually pretty funny, watching her yell at Coach Herondale and he yelled right back at her.

"I'm telling you, Morgenstern: that was a legit hit! Santiago and Kyle didn't do a thing wrong," Coach screams. The older man flails his arms, screaming at the young teenager in the stands who waves her arms as a result.

Clary lets out a growl. "You're just saying that because Jordan and that asshat are your star players! Sebastian's teeth are bashed in and Alexander's nose is bloody!"

"This is football, Morgenstern- not ballet. People are going to get hurt!" Coach yells. "Sit your little ass down and be quiet!"

"They're hitting with the tops of their helmets! That's foul play!" Clary screams. She rushes down the bleachers and scatters towards the bench where Sebastian and I sit. She unlatches my helmet first; taking my face in her hands and inspects my nose, cleaning away blood. She plays around with it for a few minutes before deeming something wrong before moving on to Sebastian who opens his mouth that is packed with gauze. "Alec might have a fractured nose and Seb has three of his back teeth knocked out. That's foul play, Coach Asshat."

Jace, who stands on the field, is dying laughing. Nobody ever talks to his father the way Clary is right now. Normally they're too scared of him to really do anything- that means they take his crap even when they didn't do anything at all. Coach, on the other hand, isn't taking well to Clary's little outburst. Still, he clenches his mouth and nods in agreement. The only reason he's agreeing is because of Mr. Morgenstern's fame in the world of law. "You win this one, Morgenstern. Take your boyfriend and Verlac to the stands- try to clean them up."

Clary glares at Coach before he collects Sebastian and me, dragging us to the bleachers. As she crosses the field, Raphael Santiago whistles at her and Clary rolls her eyes distastefully. Jace sings about Clary and me in a high pitched voice that only makes Clary smile because she knows what she has in store for Jace.

"Want me to beat Santiago and Herondale up for you, babe?" Sebastian asks around his mouthful of gauze. He beams a bloody smile at Clary and she hits him squarely in the shoulder before bending over me, dabbing my nose gently. "Okay; okay- I get it. You have too much pride."

Looking at Clary entices me. Before I would have seen a red headed demon out to destroy my life every chance she got. Now I see just a bit deeper into her- she's funny and kind. She's even caring in a sense. "Well it isn't as bad as I thought. We'll just have to ice it. Come here, Verlac. Let me look at you while I'm at it."

As she moves to Sebastian I study over her. She looks completely out of place next to a six-foot-five boy but she couldn't be any more at home than she has ever been to me with her hands stained red with my blood and Sebastian's blood. I just can't seem to hate her like I had before.

Clary begins snickering. "You have other teeth loose, Seb."

Sebastian cocks his eyebrows in worry. That pretty boy would be nothing without his teeth because he claims his smile is his best feature. "What does that mean, Red?"

"It means I see dentures in your future," Clary says. She wipes the blood off her hands with tissue and Germ-X, beginning to giggle violently until she erupts into laughter at Sebastian's horrified face. "Okay, pretty boy. You're done here. The both of you should be fine for the time being." She ruffles Sebastian's hair and touches my cheek gently before throwing away the bloodied tissues into a near-by garbage can. Then she stalks out to the cars, disappearing around a brick wall.

Sebastian chuckles, allowing hit helmet to fall to the ground. "You have yourself a keeper there. But what happened to her being such a raging lunatic? I thought you two hated each other since you were little kids."

I huff. I am particularly annoyed with the team's bantering about how Clary and I am an item, too. More with my nose than anything, but it is still annoying on all accords. "We're not dating, Sebastian. Clary and I have simply put past differences behind us."

"So you're dating?" Sebastian asks, clearly intrigued.

"We're not dating!" I say loudly.

All Sebastian does is give me a bloodied smile before he walks across the field, talking to Seelie who has pulled a muscle in her leg. That leaves me alone, watching as Coach yells at Jace for not dodging a tackle from Jordan. It's rather amusing until Clary doesn't come back after thirty minutes and I take notice that Raphael Santiago's missing from the field.

_He's just in the field house, _I think reassuringly. Why would I ever think that? I know Raphael has an interest in Clary but would he go as far as trying to catch her out at the cars while she's alone? Having worried myself, I stand from my place on the bleachers to scatter out of the parking lot. I do it for my reassurance and for the fact that if Isabelle finds out Santiago got a hold of Clary, she'll raise hell on Jace, Sebastian, or me.

I turn around the bend and scatter for the parking lot only to Clary, of course, being pestered unmercifully by Raphael. I shrink back around the wall, wondering what I should do. I really don't want to jump in there but I know if Raphael gets his way and Iz finds out, I'm better left for dead. So, with my head held high, my chest puffed out, and with some of my best acting skills, I turn the corner.

"Clary, you didn't come back. What's the…." I trail off, trying to sound surprised and a little bit angry all at the same time. Her emerald eyes flicker towards me and I can tell she's particularly terrified. Clary doesn't even catch on to what I do- she doesn't have to. She runs to me, throwing her arms around my torso and I wrap my arms around her, too. "You should have asked me to come with you, babe."

Clary smiles sheepishly, moving to my side and hooks one of her arms around my waist, leaning against me. She clearly gets the idea of what I'm doing. I smile back at her reassuringly before looking at Santiago who is shell shocked. "What's the big idea of trying to jump my girl's bones?"

"I'm sorry, Lightwood," Raphael says in a thick Spanish accent. His face turns into a mask of suspicion and he gives an evil smirk- typical Raphael Santiago. "When did you and _hermosa _begin to date? I'm pretty sure that you two hated each other before."

I shrug. "That's our business. I'm just suggesting that you hadn't come back around her. Had she told me anything it would have been worse off on you, Santiago."

"_¡Dios! _I had no idea," Raphael says, irritated. "I won't try to fool around with her now that I know…" With that he trails off back to the team. But before he leaves he takes Clary's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. For the first time in my life I feel something jump inside of me- jealously over a girl. A girl that happens to be Clarissa Morgenstern, that is. "Let me know when he breaks your heart. I'll be waiting."

I jerk Clary away from him, pulling her to my body possessively without realizing what I'm doing. "Don't worry about me breaking her heart- it won't happen." Just to tick him off I place a kiss on Clary's forehead and I feel a shiver race up her spine.

Raphael, knowing his place for the moment, leaves for the field in silence. Once he can't see or hear Clary and me we jump out of each other's arms. It isn't the whole "Get Away From Me" deal, but it is more from the surprise than anything.

"Clary, are you okay? Did Raphael try to do anything?" I ask automatically.

"No, I'm fine. He just scared the hell out of me back at the car," Clary says. She looks up at me, a smile spreading across her face. "Thanks for coming to my rescue…I guess. That was nice of you."

I smile, rubbing the back of my head, a blush already taking me over. "It was nothing- really. Hey, let me know if that creeper bothers you again. I'll be more than happy to give him what's coming."

Clary nods. "I sure will…fake-boyfriend." Clary beams at me and I shake my head, smiling back as we walk side by side to the bleachers where we were sitting before. She plops down on the bleachers, placing a bag I didn't notice before next to her and she draws out two bottles of water and peanut butter sandwiches.

"Who did you bring this for?" I ask, taking the packaged sandwich from Clary.

"Isabelle packed them for us but she's over there eating with Seelie," Clary says distastefully. "So therefore we are eating everything she originally packed for me and her." She smiles cheekily as she takes a bite out of her own sandwich, swallowing it down quickly.

Clary takes a sip of water, clearing her throat. "The big game is next week, right?"

"Yep. It'll be on Thursday night," I say. "Think we'll have his uniform ready by then?"

"We'll have it finished by tonight if we work hard enough," Clary says. "So, fake-boyfriend, how are we going to dodge around Santiago? Are we going to have passionate make-out sessions behind the stairs and then go to screaming and hating each other at home?"

I roll my eyes. "How about I hold your hand walking down the hallway and you bat your enormous lashes as me? No make out sessions and the latter depends on how we jump each other at school. Is it a done deal, my dear?"

Clary smiles cheekily. "It is a very done deal, lover boy."


	7. Getting Along

**I made an extra long chapter for everybody… I'm glad everybody enjoyed the last chapter because it is going to get better. Also, in this chapter, why in the name of God is Jace dressed up like a fairy and why does Alec seem to be falling hard?**

* * *

Walking into the halls I've never had more attention.

Everybody stared at Clary and me like the world was ending. I can't blame them after the many screaming matches Clary and I have had out here and where she unmercifully asked me in front of three hundred kids why I still wet the bed. Now they're seeing me walk down the hall holding hands with her after I just humiliated her and labeled her A-Cup for the rest of her high school and College years. Yeah…that's a sight to wonder about in every way possible.

"They're staring at us," Clary says.

I chuckle, squeezing her hands lightly. Holding her hand feels odd- strangely out of place, to be true. It's not like when we were little and my mother made us hold hands all day- now that was revolting. I even threatened to burn my hand off because I was in the "cootie" stage then. "They're going to stare at us. It was just last week I pinned your bras to every bulletin board on school campus now we look like love birds."

Clary pales wildly. "I think I'd rather earn my reputation back by kicking you in the balls and I'd deal with Santiago myself..." Clary smiles up at me sheepishly and all I can do is smile back at her in reassurance. "We'll just have to give it time before this feels natural, won't we?"

"It'll take time, but we will establish something," I say. "It's just until Raphael gets off your back, Clary. Everybody knows he's a player. We'll be free of each other by the end of the week." I pull her gently towards my locker, taking out books for my French class.

"Are you sure, Alec?" Clary asks.

I smile lightly. "I am most definitely s-" I'm cut off abruptly, my eyes flickering to see Jace and Raphael standing. I give Jace a look before glaring at Raphael, lightly pulling Clary to me. "Can I help you two with something?"

Jace coughs. He looks bewildered by the sight he sees and he turns towards Raphael. "Oh my good God, I thought you were lying just to screw with me. They're actually…dating." The two boys look between one another- one with a terrified expression and the other with a seductive grin. "Alec, what's happening to you?"

"It's my business- let's leave it at that," I say. "Go on, Raphael- I deal with you enough on the field. Jace, what do you want? You wouldn't have walked over here just to ask about Clary and me; there's always a catch to what you do."

"Well there Mr. Smartass, I want to know where my uniform is. The big game is tonight and I know that my asshole of a father doesn't have any spare jerseys." Jace stares at me expectantly and I roll my eye at him, closing my locker after I have collected my items for class.

I wind my free arm around Clary as to keep her from Raphael. "Coach said he's dry cleaning them- said he wants us to look sharp tonight when we kick the hell out of East Glendale." I nod at him as a goodbye, gently pulling Clary down the hall as to walk her to class.

Clary looks up at me as to clarify something. "What was wrong with Jace back there? He would have been teasing you, not stuttering over every word he said and not looking at you like you're Satan."

"I couldn't tell you, Clare. Just…stay away from Raphael and let me know if any of the boys give you trouble," I say, stopping at the door that leads to Calculus. "Have fun."

Clary glares at me, slapping me playfully on the chest before scattering into the class room, plopping down between Isabelle and Aline. I look at her for a few minutes- the happy smile, silly attitude, and the other attributes I've never cared to notice before seem to matter. It bothers me I've never even noticed before… When I turn down the hall to go to French I think that maybe life with her won't be so bad at all. It'll just take some time to get used to.

…

Lunch time I walk out to the football field, Clary and the girls tagging along. Everything has been decorated with black and white ribbons; banners are displayed with the picture of our team's symbol- an angel interlocked in battle with some kind of demon, the name _Idris High Seraphim _written across the Banner above it in bold lettering.

"It looks pretty good out here," Isabelle says. She plops down beside of Clary, the girls unzipping their lunch boxes. Clary comes out with left-over pizza from last night and Isabelle produces something that looks like soup.

Clary leans over, studying the deadly concoction Isabelle has made. A look of terror comes across her face as she stares at something in Isabelle's lunch. "Isabelle, is that an eyeball or something?" Clary, sickened, jumps down a few steps next to Aline who has turned green. Clary turned a shade darker than Aline, actually.

I give my little sister a look. "How in the name of God are you eating that? In fact, what the hell are you eating?" The soup is a weird color- a color you'll have to use your imagination for. Last night when I had come down to tell Clary to go to bed, I found Isabelle in the kitchen, beating and banging around the stove, throwing in random things like fish, carrots, and other weird items. It smelt like death in there. The most I could do was try to clean up the mess Clary and I made earlier, get Clary, and run with her like hell before I suffocated.

That's how bad Izzy's food is.

Aline throws down her peanut butter sandwich. "That's it, I'm done!" The girl looks to Clary who has resolved to not eat her food but has fallen over onto her side, drawing her hood over her head. Last time I had seen Clary do that was when Isabelle made breakfast for the first time since she arrived. That day she got sick and threw up, too. Now I know what I'm in for at home later today…

"Well, to take the edge off Isabelle's food, are you coming to the game tonight?" I ask. I reach down, snatching up Clary's lunchbox, digging out a can of Coca-Cola. The ginger glares at me from her spot next to Aline, a smile spreading across her face and I snicker, returning the smile.

Aline laughs wildly. The girl knows what is in store for her boyfriend tonight at the game. "I wouldn't miss it for the world… Even though I think football is the stupidest game on the planet."

A voice booms across the field, making us all jump. "What do you mean 'football is the stupidest game on the planet,' my dear? Do you hold a grudge against contact sports, Aline?" Jace stands on the bleachers, arms crossed as he bats his eyelashes at Aline. "Football, my dear, is the American dream."

Clary coughs. "One: baseball is the American dream. Two: I agree fully with Aline that football is stupid. All football involves is a bunch of sweaty guys tackling each other for an oddly shaped ball and to win to boost their egos."

I cock my eyebrows at her. I'm pretty passionate about football- I've always thought of it deeply since I was little, truth be told. Now, Clary, my fake-girlfriend, sits on the bottom bleachers only to belittle me and my sport. "So I'm a sweaty guy with an ego, now am I?"

All Clary can do is just smile this innocent smile. She'd commonly use that smile to get out of trouble and it usually works. I smile back at her, aware that Jace fully doesn't know what had happened with Raphael and that he'd tell him if he ever found out. It's better if we left it at that to save Clary and me some trouble. "Well, since nobody's eating lunch…" I dive down the bleachers, throwing Clary over my shoulder. The ginger squeals, holding onto me for dear life as I scatter with her across the football field. I find myself on the ground, Clary lying next to me, giggling violently.

"You're an asshole, Lightwood," Clary says. She can't stop laughing, curling up on her side in the grass.

Looking at her I feel something of warmth in my heart. I don't know whether it be her contagious laughter or something else, but it is strange- it's abnormal for me. Before, if she was laughing, it was usually at me and I wouldn't have felt any warmth. I would have been kicking her little red ass all over my house instead. I cough, clearing my throat after I force myself to stop laughing and I prop myself up on an elbow. "Tell me about it, Morgenstern." I wink playfully at her and she rolls her eyes, pushing herself from the ground. I push myself up, watching as she walks back to Isabelle who makes a "Shoot Me" expression, most likely talking about how cheesy I am.

Before all this, I really hated her. I hated her when I saw her. I hated her when she laughed. I hated her when she breathed. I guess there's a small amount of hatred there…I just don't know what it is for. I'd never know why, I guess, because I've exhausted all my options to why I should.

Why should I hate Clarissa Morgenstern anymore?

"Alec!" Clary calls, making me jump.

My eyes flicker towards the red head standing next to my sister, heart pounding because she scared me. "Alec, are you just going to keep staring at me or what? I mean I know I'm gorgeous but God…" I chuckle, stalking across the field and my eyes flicker to Jace who is staring back at me, skin pale. It takes everything in me to remember the little act Clary and I put on and I offer her my hand which she takes shyly, offering a shaky smile.

"Creeped out, are we?" I ask.

Clary hits me. "Like I said- you are an asshole."

I laugh, this time winding my arm around her shoulders and pull her close to me, whispering into her ear. "After this we have two more classes and we'll have exacted our revenge, my dear."

"I can't wait to see Jace running down that field in a tutu," Clary says quietly.

Jace, having heard his name, looks back at Clary and me. "Have I heard my name, Morgenstern- also, the mention of the game? Are you and your boyfriend talking about how I will flawlessly win this game for the lot of us tonight?"

"Far from it, man-whore," Clary says, offering a smile to the arrogant teenager.

Jace snickers. "Somebody's jealous because they don't have a star boyfriend like me." He skips away, muttering things in a sing-song voice. Clary glares at him, teeth clenched as to not say something she'd regret later on that her parents would hear about.

"Don't worry about him- you're stuck with the most perfect man on this planet," I say quietly, teasing her.

Clary rolls her eyes. "See what I mean about your ego?"

I shrug, scooping her up into my arms only to hear her squeal loudly. "Why don't you worry about Jace instead of me?"

Then, walking inside of the school, I've never liked her more than I do right now.

…

Clary and I put Jace's uniform back into his locker before anybody else came into the locker room. She was proud of the work we had done to the uniform. We had put some finishing touches to it when we had gotten home- Clary helped sew fairy wings into it and I finished bedazzling his cleats to take it a step further. Then we shoved it into my duffel bag after Isabelle and Aline had seen it- the two of them thought it was absolutely comical. The image of Jace running down the field dress up like some kind of ballerina-football player was enough to about kill anybody from laughter.

"You think Jace is going to wear that? It might hurt his pride a little bit," Clary says.

I roll my eyes, lacing up my cleats. "Jace has too much pride not to wear it. He'd rather have on an Idris High Seraphim uniform than be seen naked- that's something to say, Clary. I guarantee you that he'll wear it."

Clary chuckles. "He'll be the laughing stock of the school and I'll be sure he has the front cover in the year book when the time comes. We'll never let him live this down."

"This will haunt him all the way through college on out, Clare. Now, why don't you get out before most of the boys spill in? They'll know something's up if they catch you and me together," I say quietly. "I'll look for you in the stands, okay?"

"I'll catch you later, then," Clary says. She beams at me, but before she leaves I catch her, pulling her back to me. "What's the matter, Alec?"

I chuckle. "You didn't give me my good luck kiss."

Clary gives me a ridiculous look, clearly exasperated with my antics. "You're really pushing it, Lightwood." She stands in front of me, arms crossed, determined to win this out. "Oh my God, you're serious, aren't you?"

"C'mon, just for good luck. It doesn't have to be on the lips or anything," I say, smiling like a fiend. "You're my girlfriend, correct?"

Clary can't help but laugh and she gives me her famous smile only my parents, her parents, and Isabelle know. She winds her arms around my neck, bringing me down to her level and she presses her lips to my forehead. Shivers race down my spine at her touch and I hide it, trying to hide the fact that I like it. Then, when she pulls back to look at me, she beams. "Good luck, Ally."

That name…Ally. I've been called that name since I was a small child. My mother, father, sister, and little brother called me that affectionately for most of my life. Clary wouldn't have been caught dead calling me by that name.

I smile lightly at her. "Thanks, Clary…" With that she leaves the locker room, scuttling past Raphael who just smiled at her seductively. I met him with a glare and he simply shrugged, shoving past me violently that sent me off my feet. I stare him down from my place on the floor, collecting myself before I have to go after him. I dust myself off only to hear Jace's scream on all octaves. He found his "new and improved" uniform.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch!" Jace screams at the top of his lungs. He turns the corner from the lockers, golden orbs blazing violently, smoldering like flames. "You're girlfriend destroyed my uniform, jackass! Once I get a hold of her I'm going to-"

I cut him off quickly, wrestling him behind the lockers. I don't know why I reacted so badly to him saying that kind of stuff… "Watch your mouth- you don't talk about my girlfriend like that or in any manner. Sit the hell down and calm it, Herondale." It felt natural to talk about Clary like that- so natural that it scared me. I wouldn't have said anything had we not gotten into this mess with Santiago. I would have laughed in any sense but I couldn't because he's led on to believe that I'm with her.

"Someone just doesn't simply let this go, Lightwood," Jace spits maliciously. He shakes the pink football uniform at me, the fairy wings scattering glitter onto the floor. "This is an abomination to every football player on this planet! I will be a disgrace to the Herondale name!"

"I can't really blame her. I mean you did try to beat her up, dye her hair blue, and called her A-Cup. This is just a fraction of what she could have done to you, Jace," I growl.

Jace huffs. "Don't we have any other replacement uniforms? C'mon, my dad's not to be as stupid to not buy extras for us."

"We don't have any extra uniforms. You're stuck wearing that or you can go naked," I say. "You either get the uniform on or play or you sit out on the first game of the season- your choice."

It takes him a few minutes but he does what Clary and I predicted. "I'll take one for the team. C'mon, they really can't play without me, can they?" All he does is flash a smile before he changes into the uniform.

When the team sees him it is impossible not to begin laughing. He's covered in pink- the color he hates. Glitter covers the front of the uniform, glittering in the dingy lights of the field house along with his bedazzled cleats. His helmet has been made to look like a tiara, completely covered in rhinestones and diamonds and colored in gold. Then, when he turns around, glitter shakes from his wings… He looks like a fairy from the movie Tinkerbelle. Then, across his butt, is written in pink letters is Princess Herondale with hearts dotting the I's. Clary and I really outdid ourselves on this…

Sebastian, who is laughing hysterically, wobbles up to me. "I have to say that you and Clary did great… Your girlfriend is a mastermind."

I smile vividly, taking the compliments to Clary at heart. "She's something else, isn't she?" My eyes flicker towards Jace who looks about ready to burst into tears, but he plainly ignores it, arms crossed in irritation.

"You're real pretty, Jacy!" Jordan screams. There's a bunch of wolf whistling and Seb even runs up to Jace, dipping him backwards and plants a kiss to his cheek, laughing violently. Santiago tangos with him across the concrete floor, the rest of the boys dropping down onto one knee and proposes. I wish I had a camera to tape this for Clary…

Coach walks into the locker room. "Okay, ladies…" His eyes land on Jace and the man pales at the sight of his son. "We'll talk about this when we get home, Jonathan Christopher. As for the rest of you pansies…get your helmets on and kick some East Glendale ass!"

The locker room erupts into cheers and yells of insults towards the other team. Then, one by one, our helmets are put on and Coach shoves us out the door, yelling profanities at us on what will happen if we lose. The bleachers begin to tremble with the yelling of the Idris High Seraphim fans, deafening cheers hitting our ears unmercifully. Once I'm outside on the field I hear the cheers of my parents and Max who is perched on Dad's shoulders. Beside of them is Clary, giving whooping cheers, chanting mine and Sebastian's name at the top of her lungs. Next to Clary is her friend, Simon, who has entered his third year of college at NYU, cheering for his old school's team.

I shoot Clary a smile that she returns back, followed by a thumbs-up that means "Don't kill yourself." Then, one by one, the cheerleaders come out- Aline, Isabelle, and Seelie. Afterwards the team from East Glendale rolls out, looking as big and muscley as they did last year.

Sebastian gulps. "You think they're gonna kick our asses, Alec?" His dark eyes show fear and I can hear his heart pounding over the deafening roar of students and parents.

I shrug. "I'm sure they have their eyes set in on Jace. They're going to take out the weakest first- he looks pretty scrawny in that outfit, ya' know." With that they go on to sing the National Anthem, the Pledge, and then they line us up for the game. In my position as a defender, I'm in front of a behemoth with muscles and a beard.

I gulp, hoping Clary's kiss has brought me some good luck.

…

They hit us and hit hard. By the time we hit the third quarter our team was thinning out- Sebastian was carried away on a stretcher, Jordan had a concussion, and Santiago had a sprained ankle. That meant Clary hadn't brought me any luck so far. So here I am, dizzy out of my mind, sitting on a bench where I was hit into the ground and hard by the behemoth that I was lined up with earlier.

"C'mon, Lightwood, get up!" Coach exclaims, using a water bottle to squirt me repeatedly in the face. "You can do it!" The man's face turns into multiple figures, causing me to become sick to my stomach. "This isn't like you, Lightwood. Get up and fight!"

I hear Clary's voice from the left and she sounds pissed. "He's ready to collapse! Look- he can't sit up straight!" Clary knocks Coach out of the way, bending down in front of me. She unbuckles my helmet, easing it off my head and cradles my head in her hands gently. "He's hurt, stupid!"

Coach rolls his eyes. "If Lightwood wants to go out there on the field, he can- it's completely up to him." Coach looks down at me with expectant eyes. "Your decision, Alec."

I nod in agreement with Coach. "I can play, Clary…"

"Alec, you can barely stand up. Stay out for the rest of the game," Clary begs.

I smile shakily at her, squeezing her hand. "I'm fine… I can play, Clare."

Clary nods, backing up from me and reluctantly walks back up to my family and Simon. She watches me, her green eyes worried for me as they had never been before if I was hurt. I put my helmet on again, clasping it and I walk onto the field, getting into line up with the others. Jace is filling in for Jordan as the Quarterback and he looks as worn down as ever. He's only playing because his father expects more out of him than anybody on the team. Then, on Jace's command, we launch the play. Jace scatters backwards when he receives the ball and I run out into the field towards our goal, arms open to receive the ball. Jace nods, throwing it as hard as he can before being taken down by the other team's defense players. That leaves me to my own devices, two scrawny boys flanking me for protection from these giants.

I dodge one, spinning around him effectively. I watch for a split second as he hits the ground, tackled by the other players on his team who have tripped over him. But now I have a train of dorks following me, spreading out like a swarm of bees ready to attack me. Paling, I run for the goal to get a touchdown, looking up at the clock that said we had eleven seconds to win this game and I was thirty yards from the goal.

One of the East Glendale players takes out my left-flanking defense, tackling him to the ground. Then my right defense goes out, the sickening sound of a crack filling the air. I look over my shoulder to see one was barely five foot away from me, reaching out to grab me and pull me to the ground. Longing for air, I struggle to catch my breath as I scatter for the goal, stumbling in my attempts to run as fast as I can. I have ten yards left to run and I ran the last twenty in barely three seconds each. I just reach the line when I feel something press into my back and a pain shoots up my spine. Next thing I know I'm thrown into the ground, a heavy body over top of mine. The East Glendale player stands up, running back to his team who congratulates him on stopping me. I just lay there on the ground, convulsing and groaning in pain.

Somebody flips me over onto my back- somebody I recognize as Luke Garroway. He's the librarian and he refs for some of our games. Then, beside of him is Clary who looks shaken, tears brimming her eyes. I would've never thought the day would come when she'd cry over me.

"His heart rate is fast," Luke comments. The man pokes and prods at me, smiling at me or Clary for some kind of comfort. He flashes a light in my eyes, asking me to follow and it is hard to do so. It is a series of tests and an exam on my back where he finds an ugly bruise. Afterwards he leaves me on the field with Clary who is glaring at that East Glendale player who hit me.

I feel tears drop onto my chest and I open my eyes to see Clary's face is tear-stained. I smile shakily at her. "Why are you crying over me, huh?"

Clary's shakes her head. "I…just…Alec." She huffs, defeated as she lays her head on my chest. "I wish you didn't play football, ya' know. It scares the hell out of me."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "So you do care, eh?"

"Even when you're hurt you find a way to be a jackass," Clary says, sniffling.

"It's a gift," I say weakly.

Moments later Luke blows the whistle. He announces that the way the East Glendale player had hit me was a foul play and that the other team is penalized and that we, by the grace of God, have gained a point from their obstruction.

"Hey, we won," I say teasingly.

Clary rolls her eyes, holding my head in her lap. She's forgotten about all that happened with Raphael and doesn't seem to care whether she's acting or not. Everything she does is genuine. "Don't push your luck, Alexander."

…

We leave from the emergency room around midnight. The E.R was crazy full with people having been hurt from the other football games around this area. In the waiting room was Jordan, dizzier than hell like I had been. They called him back and an hour later his diagnosis was exhaustion and a severe concussion. They took me back and ran some tests and an exam that said I had a concussion, too, and muscles in my lower back were pulled.

They told me to stay awake for twelve hours and they gave me pain pills to take home. Then that left me in the back seat with Clary while my parents are up front. Isabelle took Max home in my car and she tried to get Clary to, but she was determined to stay with me. I don't know what possessed her to do it but she stayed with me through everything.

I look up at Clary from my spot in her lap. Her eyes flicker down towards me and she offers a smile, pushing my hair back off my head. "How come you freaked out over me like that?"

"I…don't know. I just couldn't take watching you get hurt, I guess," Clary answers. She tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, smiling lightly. "Even though I am an evil bitch sometimes, that doesn't mean I've never cared about you, Alec."

"So that means you cared when Isabelle knocked me out of the tree house?" I ask. "Or the time when you poured boiling water on my feet?"

Clary snickers. "I cared about the first. The latter was because you ticked me off- I didn't care about that one. I don't know what it is about you, Alec. Sometimes you're impossible to really hate."

"Does that mean you've staged some of your anger?" I ask curiously.

"A few times- yeah. The rest was genuine because you sparked some inspiration. Truth is that I did hate you," Clary says, not realizing that she's just put her secret out there in the open. "I mean I couldn't stand you. But then that day after I got made fun of…that changed when you were man enough to admit what you did. I decided you weren't that bad after all."

I smile. "That kind of makes me wonder about you, Clare…"

"What? That I'm crazy or something?" Clary asks.

"Oh no- you're crazy. You're right on that one," I say. Clary scoffs, flicking me on the shoulder.

Clary brings my coat around me, running her fingers through my hair once more. "Just know that I don't want you to think that I'm that crazy bitch who's gonna hate you forever. You're really nice, Ally." Then, with that, Clary and I fall silent. The ride finally lulls Clary to sleep, her head resting against the window, a hand resting on my head, the other intertwined with my own hand.

I press a kiss to the back of her hand, knowing that I can't hate her now.

* * *

**Aww…Alec's starting to get the hots for Clary… I wonder if she's remotely feeling the same about now.**


End file.
